


Kneel

by bellesque



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clone Sex, Cum Play, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/M, Finger Sucking, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, Reader request, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellesque/pseuds/bellesque
Summary: Loki's a little banged up from battle, you've got some very specific (read: dirty) thoughts, and you find that's all it takes for the God of Mischief to indulge in a few of your fantasies. Based on reader's request in notes.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/You, Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Comments: 42
Kudos: 411





	1. Kneel

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Can I request a Loki/reader fan fic where Loki and the reader are dating but their sex has been pretty vanilla because he is worried about hurting or scaring her with his darker dominant side and his strength but one day he discovers she is actually into that and he indulges her wishes please?
> 
> So this is the first of three fics I'm doing from when I opened requests on tumblr for my birthday (which was on the 12th, so a while ago hehe)  
> I hope you guys enjoy!

**YOU SHOULDN’T BE** lying on your cozy spring mattress, with Loki’s arm sprawled across your waist, entirely comfortable, sated from sex, and yet somehow _wide awake._

You should be asleep. As knocked out, if not more, as Loki is right now. His breath comes in even pants behind you, a telling sign of the quality of his current rest. While you’re relaxed and your mind is absolutely prepared for bed, you can’t seem to fall into a state of drowsiness.

There are a few late night musings that currently keep you from it. Mostly about, well, sex.

Not that you’re complaining. Loki’s fantastic in bed. He’s gentle, he’s passionate, he’s nurturing and careful… maybe to a fault.

Again. Not that you’re complaining.

It’s just when you date someone like Loki, a _literal god,_ you expect a little more… spice. A little less nice.

But why the restraint? It baffles you. You can tell he’s holding himself back. When you think Loki’s about to slam into you, bruise your hips with the harsh grip of his fingers, he rocks into you with long, slow strokes, kissing your neck and murmuring how amazing you are.

Again. _You’re not complaining._

But you wouldn’t be opposed to a little more… _bite._ As much as you love his romantic lovemaking, you essentially, well—you want to get fucked.

And you’ve tried to make it happen. On multiple occasions. You wrestled him onto his back once, topping him right in the middle of sex. You were expecting him to put you back in your place, even at least instruct you from his position underneath you, but Loki only let you ride him, unbothered in the least.

Okay, maybe you weren’t clear. Maybe he just thought you wanted to try a new position. Fair, fine—it was only the first attempt, you told yourself.

The second time around, you thought you were a bit clearer with your intentions. You got on all fours, wiggling your ass at him as you arched your back and whispered in a sultry tone, “Come get it, mischief.”

Except he rubbed a palm over your ass once and flipped you right over.

It’s not that you’re undesirable. You know Loki loves you with his whole heart. Your gut tells you that there’s more to the rejection to your advancements than he lets on.

Do you come on too strong?

No, you’re sure you don’t. You got the tiniest taste of the forbidden fruit once and just from that, you just _know_ the desire is somewhere inside him, buried deep.

Oh, that moment. That singular, unrestrained moment gives you shudders until now.

You clenched around his cock particularly hard, and Loki rutted into you with a sharp snap of his hips, burying himself deeper, his teeth biting at your earlobe.

You let out a surprised gasp of pleasure… and that was it.

So what do you have to do to get that moment again, repeated into hours and hours of mindblowing, rough sex?

(As it turns out, nothing.)

You drape Loki’s arm over your shoulders, doing your best not to buckle under the weight of him. He’s so fucking heavy, and he knows that—instead of putting his weight onto you, he pulls you closer towards him like some kind of reverse crutch. You huff in frustration. “Lean on me.”

“Which would leave us one too many injured. No, thank you.”

You pull on his singed sleeve. _“Lean.”_

“Can you handle it?” Loki manages to sound amused despite the current grimace on his face.

A flare of annoyance rises in you together with a fleeting thrill. “I-I can handle it,” you say, neck heating up at the double meaning.

He probably doesn’t think much of it. But you—it’s been eating at your subconscious for a consistent few nights now. Especially when you’ve watched him train every day, those lean muscles rippling and covered in a light sheen of sweat, in preparation for today’s battle.

One which you know he lost.

You and Loki are quiet when you enter the Tower in the dead of night. The weight of defeat hangs heavy in the air, and Loki’s stiff and distracted when you enter the elevator and punch in the button to your designated floor. Carefully you maneuver around him, making sure not to brush against any of his bruises and scrapes, and tilt his chin so you can see him in the elevator light.

Loki gazes at you affectionately, some of his previous frustrations now disappearing from the creases in his face. “You’re awfully concerned, little one. Have you forgotten Asgardians heal faster than mortals?”

“Just let me look at you.”

“You’ve looked at me before.”

“I don’t need your smartass mouth right now.” You brush your thumb against the corner of his mouth, noticing a cut running along his top lip. You soften. “What happened?”

Loki exhales, his expression hardening when he turns away. Your hand falls from his face and the elevator dings. Wordlessly you support him as you walk to your room, keeping in step with him and making sure his limp isn’t too bad.

But hell. He’s heavy.

Once you make it inside, you don’t press further—instead you clean his wounds, help him bathe, and make sure he eats and drinks despite his insistent “I’m fine.” You wear him down. It’s part of your charm. It’s what you do best.

Loki holds you after that. Says nothing about the battle of today’s mission, or his scars; he tucks your head under his chin and rubs your back while you listen to the steady beat of his heart until it lulls you into sleep.

“Do you want to see?”

The deep rumble of Loki’s voice makes you stir. You open your eyes, groggy, and peer up at him. From the looks of it, he’s been awake for a while, staring contemplatively at the ceiling.

“What?” you say, a beat late. You admire his face, no matter how stoic he seems right now.

He looks at you. His face has mostly healed, the cut on his lip now a light scar. “What happened.”

You perk up immediately. “Only if you want to. I mean, you can trust me.”

Loki nods, bringing your foreheads together. Instantly you’re a spectator in the middle of battle. The stench of blood and sweat are pungent in the air, the clatter and clang of weapons mixed with battle cries roaring in your ears. There, a few feet away from you, is Loki.

Pride and attraction weave together and swell inside you as you watch Loki in his element. Graceful. Cunning. Strong. _Powerful._ You’ve seen him fight, but… but not like this.

His opponent moves to punch him—but Loki catches his fist easily. He anticipates it. Doesn’t even flinch. His heels don’t dig into the dirt like his opponent’s do. The scepter in his other hand pulses blue and he kicks it off the ground, using the momentum to swing it into the man’s face.

“Yield,” he growls, shoving the scepter’s blade against the man’s crumpled form.

Ah, fuck—the way you mishear it and think he says _kneel_ doesn’t exactly help your tendency to gravitate towards dirty thoughts. Your pussy clenches as an image of Loki snarling that single word to you flashes in your mind. You see yourself submitting pretty easily, sinking down onto your knees, eyes trained on his Loki’s pleasured face, and—

The room comes back into focus as you’re whipped back to reality. Loki’s staring at you with wide, curious eyes. Near disbelief, pulled with slight awe.

“What was that?”

“What was what?”

His beautiful green eyes darken, a smirk stretching across his lips. Butterflies erupt in your stomach and your heart slams against your ribcage as Loki slowly rolls on top of you, pinning you beneath him.

“I saw… while our minds were connected…” He laughs in a short, breathy kind of way, head falling on your shoulder and nipping at your collarbone. A sharp spike of arousal courses within you. “Oh, sweet, is that what you want? For me to ask you to…” He brings his mouth against your ear, dropping his voice to a seductive purr. _“Kneel?”_

A shudder slides down your spine.

“Or perhaps”—he trails the tip of his tongue around the helix of your ear—“a command.” Loki bites down on your earlobe, quick and sharp and _hard_ , and heat pools like molten lava in your center. _“Kneel.”_

Your head is spinning. How is it that you’re so turned on already?

Loki shoves a hand between your legs and you whimper. His fingers hook at your damp underwear, pulling it to the side and trailing a finger along your seam.

“Look at how excited you are,” he breathes. “Already so wet, my love?”

You release a shaky exhale. “Loki…”

He pushes himself off you, but not before he whispers, “Turn around and take your clothes off,” in a rough voice.

Your throat feels like it’s dry and watering at the same time, anticipation rushing into you like a waterfall. You flip over, kneeling on the bed—you hope to be kneeling in front of him soon—and shuck off your pajamas.

Once you’re naked, you’re about to ask Loki what to do next—but without warning, he pushes you down, and you fall forward with a faint squeak as he straddles you from behind. You feel his strong, bare chest heaving against your back, his hard length throbbing between your butt cheeks.

Oh, he’s _heavy_ —in more sinful ways than one.

“You’re going to kneel for me later, little one,” he says, his breath warm against your nape. He positions your arms overhead, your fingertips grazing the headboard. He runs his palms along the outside of your body, until his hands close around your hips.

And then he yanks your bodies up, your hips rolling backwards into the air while your torso remains flattened on the mattress. Loki pushes a knee between your legs and nudges them apart, and you suck in a breath you didn’t know was knocked out of you. He rubs his large palms against the side of your ass cheek.

“Will you follow when I instruct you, pet?” He slaps your ass, _hard,_ the meat of it jiggling even after his palm connects to you.

You bite down on your lip. “Yes.”

“Good.” He smacks your ass again, that same intensity as earlier, and you whimper from the pleasurable sting.

“Do you like that, pet?” He rubs circles over your ass.

“Yes—”

He deals another blow, and you arch your back further. “Yes, _what?”_

“Yes, Loki, yes!”

A satisfied growl emerges from the back of his throat, and hooking his forearm over your torso he brings your back against him. His hand finds its way onto your breast, which he kneads and squeezes, rolling your nipple between his fingers.

He bites down on your neck when your head falls back against him, sucking on your sensitive spot and drawing moan after moan from you. Your body is extremely warm now, the need to be stuffed with his cock growing, but at the same time, you want to savor this moment. You don’t know how long Loki’s going to play this game with you.

He releases the skin of your neck with a quiet pop. “Get on the floor, sweet,” he rasps, “kneel for me.”

With your thighs trembling, you crawl to the floor, obediently awaiting him with your chest heaving. Loki slides off the bed, standing in front of you, his cock at your eye level. He’s so hard, veins traversing over his thick shaft that throbs ever so slightly.

You want it in your mouth.

Loki rakes his fingers through your hair and guides your head onto his cock. Your lips slide over him slowly, taking in his length until the head hits the back of your throat.

You hollow your lips and suck once, and Loki hisses.

His grip on your hair tightens considerably, trying to get you to swallow him deeper, and you do until you gag a little. Loki stiffens, and you place your hands on his hips and brush his sides slowly, trying to convey that you’re okay.

And then he’s actively guiding you by the hair, cock sinking into your mouth in a steady tempo while he alternates between stroking your hair and neck.

“That’s it. Good girl. Deeper, love,” he husks, hips moving gently in time with you. He looks down at you with desire written all over his face. “Suck my cock. You’re doing so well. Faster. Ah—your mouth is exquisite, pet, come now… milk my cock, make me cum…”

You hum against him, your tongue fluttering against his frenulum, and Loki curses, hips moving faster while you bob on his length. Your tongue swirls around the head when you pull back and you suction your lips at the base of his cock, and soon Loki’s holding your head in place, your jaw going slack as he jerks into your wanting mouth.

You can tell he’s close, and your wetness intensifies when you visualize his cum sliding down your throat.

But then… then he’s pulling out of your mouth and pushing your head back when he pulses with the telltale sign of release. Instead of cumming in your mouth, his seed shoots out in thick ropes over your chin and chest as he groans out his orgasm.

You scramble forward after admiring the spurt of his cum from so close, and you wrap your lips around his cock before he can finish cumming, sucking on him with newfound vigor. He groans again, fisting your hair even tighter, keeping you in place while you flutter your tongue against the ridges of his cock head. You swallow his load, and some if it dribbles down your chin and onto your breasts.

You know he’s watching you, and in the spirit of being bold while you have this chance, you do something bold. You look up at him through lidded eyes, and using your fingers to scoop up some of the cum on your chest, you bring it to your face. You pop off him and slide your cum-covered fingersinto your mouth sensually. You suck and lick your digits, keeping innocent eye contact, and watch his eyes darken.

“You’re a cum thirsty little slut, aren’t you?” he growls, collecting his cum on his fingers and shoving them into your mouth. “Suck. That’s it, like it’s my cock.”

Your pussy is aching for attention now, your body taut with arousal, and you suck on his fingers like your life depends on it. “You taste so good, Loki,” you whisper. “I just want to be filled by your cock. Your cum. Loki, please, give it to me…”

He pulls his fingers from your mouth and hoists you up by the nape of your neck like it’s easy. Oh _fuck,_ his intensity and his strength are dizzying. He throws you over his shoulder like you weigh nothing and he smacks your ass.

From this position, you have a clear view of his glutes. And his muscled back. You reach down and just give a _tiny squeeze_ —

He slaps your ass again as he walks you two to the side of the room. “You think you can speak out of turn, little one? Touch my body without my express permission?” He sets you down on your feet with surprising, firm gentleness, and pins you against the wall by the window. “You’re lucky I want to be inside your pussy right now,” he mutters before sealing his lips over yours in a blistering kiss, tongues battling as his hands grope and squeeze at every part of your body. After he sucks on your tongue and leaves you panting and lightheaded, he distances from you to spin you around so your front is to the wall.

He bites down on your shoulder as his cock slips into you and you cry out in pleasure.

“Hands up,” he orders, and you brace your arms against the wall as he pounds into you from behind with unrelenting speed.

You moan, fingers clawing at the wall, trying to find something to ground yourself to. “Loki, your cock, it’s perfect—fuck, Loki, cum inside me, once, twice, fill my fucking cunt—”

He pushes your feet farther apart and lifts you up slightly, the angle causing stars to explode behind your eyes. “Fuck!”

His own hand comes up to brace against the wall beside yours, and he drives deeper into you still. _Somehow._ “You want my cum, pet? You want to be filled so much that my cum drips out of this delicious cunt for hours?”

Your pussy clenches around him as your orgasm begins to build with a ferocious intensity. Your closed eyes snap open when there’s a noticeable cracking sound by your head.

 _Cracks spider out on the wall from where his fist is._ And that… that single revelation, evidence of his strength, is enough to topple you over and into orgasm.

“Touch yourself,” Loki grunts suddenly, his hands clasping around your wrist and shoving it between your legs.

“I—” you gasp, a shudder wracking your body as your orgasm pulses, “I’m still—”

_“Do it.”_

You swallow, shaking fingers finding your clit and you rub yourself in rapid circles; Loki hasn’t slowed his pace one bit, and from the overstimulation it doesn’t take long until you’re cumming again.

“That’s it,” Loki coaxes, your toes rising off the floor with every strong, unyielding thrust, “cum all over my cock. Good girl.”

With his cock still inside you, he brings you towards the bed, feet off the floor. He maneuvers you so you twist on his cock and your chests are pressed together. Your back meets the soft mattress and you look up at Loki hovering above you. One of Loki’s hands is braced on the headboard; the other circles your clit lazily. Your mouth stays parted as you stare up at him with glassy, sex-sated eyes.

“Loki…” you say, weak. You feel like jelly, but you aren’t exactly ready to give up the euphoric state of bliss you’re in. “You… you can go even harder—if, if you want to.”

His movements slow to a stop and his eyes fill with quiet adoration. “Are you sure that’s what you want, sweet? I never want to hurt you, or scare you, with my strength.” He manages a small though equally sexy smirk. “And I am a very strong Asgardian as it is.”

You clench, bringing Loki deeper inside you, and he groans. “As hard as you want,” you affirm.

Loki’s eyes widen imperceptibly and his pupils dilate in the same millisecond. And then he’s kissing you fiercely, shoving your knees up over his shoulders and he bottoms out, both of you moaning at the sensation.

“I love you,” he whispers, and you almost can’t hear it. His hips are then slamming into you at breakneck speed. He pins your arms above your head, sucking another bruise into your neck at the same time. The sounds of your sex obscenely fill the room, your already swollen, overstimulated clit stimulated even further with every stroke, and soon you’re screaming hoarsely that you’re about to cum.

Your third—fourth, fifth?—orgasm unravels when you start gyrating as he thrusts into you, your body convulsing with the pleasure that shoots through you. Loki cums seconds later with a shout, burying himself to the hilt as his cock pulses inside you. He murmurs dirty nothings against your skin, pressing open-mouthed kisses in between.

He pulls out of you, nuzzling your neck, and his hand travels down towards your spent cunt. He spreads your juices across your swollen lips. “How are you, dove?”

“Never been better,” you slur, letting out a relaxed sigh. It’s true. It’s like a nagging itch has finally been scratched.

“Are you sure about that?”

Your eyebrows pull together. “What do you mean?”

Loki grins, dark mischief and desire clouding his eyes. “Quite bold of you, pet, to assume we’re finished.”

He flips you onto your stomach again, his cock hardening behind you as he pulls your arms toward the headboard. There’s a _click_ and the gleam of a metal chain shines in the morning sun.

Loki presses a kiss to your neck, nibbling at the spot behind your ear and whispers something that makes your skin tingle with fresh arousal.

“I’m _far_ from finished with you, pet. Now. On your knees.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2? Yes? No? Maybe?  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :)  
> Come chat with me on tumblr: www.bellesque.tumblr.com


	2. Say My Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't supposed to write a second part, but alas - I caved. I hope you enjoy this filth, because I've had to question myself multiple times while writing it.
> 
> This part includes Clone Sex (so a threesome, sort of) and a smidge of an Exhibitionist Kink. If that's a hard pass, feel free to just leave Kneel as a oneshot in your mind :)

**WHEN LOKI ANSWERS** the door, he’s a little surprised to be greeted by an angry Tony Stark.

He raises a single eyebrow. “May I help you?”

“Yeah, actually, you can.” Stark crosses his arms over his chest, jerking his chin towards the inside of the room. “Got notified of some structural damage, which was traced back to this room, which is…” He points with two fingers, almost like a finger gun. “Right there. Care to tell me about it?”

Loki shrugs. “What’s there to tell? It’s a crack.”

“How’d it get there?”

“None of your business.”

“‘None of your business’—what d’you mean, _none of my business_ —what the hell, Reindeer Games? _Move._ ” Tony makes to push past Loki, but the God of Mischief, your boyfriend, blocks the doorway with his body. “Let me in.”

“No.”

Tony blinks, incredulous. “Uh, are you forgetting who owns this building? Who has the power to kick you out—”

“I’ll take care of it,” Loki snaps, dismissively waving his hand.

Tony frowns. “You’re being way weirder than you usually are. And that’s saying something. But _hey_ , if your magic can somehow fix that _and_ pay for insurance. Be my guest. Anyway, I’m not here to ask how you are, I’m here to ask—how was the mission?”

“Fine,” Loki answers shortly, tone clipped and curt. “Goodbye.” He starts to close the door.

“Oh come on, we’re on the same team now, it’s not like I’m inviting you to dinner—”

Loki clamps a hand over your mouth, effectively cutting off your whimper.

_“Goodbye_ , Stark,” the Loki at the door grits out with finality, closing it in his face. The illusion around you falls away in a shimmer of green, Loki’s clone dissipating while the real one nips at your neck fervently.

“Just couldn’t keep quiet for five minutes, hmm?” he rasps, fingers circling your clit mercilessly.

The moan you held in moments ago rips from your throat unbridled. You grind on his fingers, relishing the hard twitch of his erection pressing into your back. “Just—just had to fuck me while he was around, huh?” you say through short breaths.

“Don’t tell me that didn’t turn you on.” He slips his cock between your warm folds, a guttural groan floating into the air. “Knowing that it was just my illusion cloaking us… if I had faltered just a little, he would have seen all the things I do to you…”

“Didn’t peg as you as someone who likes an audience.”

“Would you like to find out?”

You let out another moan at the indecent imagery. Loki squeezes your breast, tweaking and rolling your nipple in his fingers as he pounds into you from behind. Your head falls uselessly against the pillow, eyes barely open.

He’s been fucking you like this for who knows how long. Your wrists are sore and chafed from the handcuffs, your cunt absolutely spent—but somehow you and Loki can’t seem to stop. As soon as you think you’re done, one of you says or does something that sets off the other.

And the cycle of fucking repeats itself.

He slaps your ass as he slams into you, shifting you completely on your stomach now and sinking his cock deeper inside you. Loki bites your shoulder when you whine into the pillow; the newest addition to the collection of marks along your shoulders and torso.

“That’s it,” he growls against your sweat-sheened skin. “Take my cock, like the greedy cock slut you are.”

“I-I—Loki”—heat coils inside you—“Loki, I ca—”

“You _will._ ”

He lifts your hips a few inches off the bed, sliding his hand underneath you and pushing against your clit. You shudder, toes curling, as your body pulses with release.

“How many times have you cum already?” There’s a playful tone when he asks. “And you still have more in you. Oh, darling, you are full of surprises.” He flips you over, handcuff rattling on the bedframe. “Would you like to be full of my cum?”

“ _Fuck,_ please,” you whine, flexing your walls around his shaft. “How are you still so f— _fucking hard,_ and-and—”

You’re cut off once again when Loki lifts your knees over his shoulders, bottoming out with every thrust, a sex-crazed expression across his face.

Not even five minutes since your last one, and you’re in the throes of orgasm again.

This time Loki cums too, cock twitching inside you as his release shoots out, your cunt milking out every last drop he has to give.

“Such a good, good girl.” He cards his fingers through your wild hair. Loki pulls out, his cock covered in slick, and he swipes against your pussy lips to push his cum inside you. “Keep it all in, hmm? Until tonight.”

He uncuffs you with a wave of his hand, and you flatten on the mattress. “How do you…” you pant, “How do you not look like you wanna pass out? I’m exhausted. But in a good way.”

Loki stands, pulling on a pair of black pants, grinning at you. “Magic.”

“Speaking of.” You push yourself up on your elbows, draping the white sheet over you. “The clone. Would it have been possible for Tony to walk through it?”

“If I willed it. However my clone did, in fact, take corporeal form.” Loki bends to brush his lips against your hairline. “Now, take your nap. I know you need it. I shall see you when you wake.”

“Where are you going?”

“As much as I hated his intrusion, I do have to meet with Stark about yesterday’s mission.”

You give him the best puppy eyes you can manage in your sleepy state. “I’ll miss you.”

His eyes light up, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. “I won’t be long,” he says before he steps out of your room and closes the door.

“I’ll be right here,” his voice purrs at your side.

_“What the f—”_ You scramble away from the sound on instinct, falling off the side of the bed in a tangle of sheets and limbs. Loki’s trademark laugh rings out, crisp and full. You snap upright to see his expression of lazy amusement on the other side of the bed.

His clone, or his real self?

“Surprised?” he asks, cocking his head to the side.

“A little more than that!” You untangle yourself from the mess, crawling onto the bed with the sheet wrapped around your naked form as you regard him cautiously. “Are you… are you real?”

He opens his arms to you: an invitation to touch him. Experimentally you bring up a finger and poke his chest. You’re met with the hard plane of muscle that tenses underneath his green tunic.

“Who walked out that door?” You glance between it and Loki. “I— _what the fuck?_ ”

“I did.”

“Then who are you?”

“I’m me.”

“I swear, Loki, I don’t need you to be a _little shit_ right now—”

Loki laughs again, grasping your shoulders with his large hands and rubbing soothingly over the expanse of your skin. “So easily riled up. Where is the kitten who was so sated from sex and ready to sleep?”

“You freaked her out, and the claws came out,” you mumble.

He chuckles. “You need a nap. Come.”

Loki climbs into bed with you, setting your head on his chest. He strokes your hair, lulling you into a daze, but before sleep can overtake you, you mumble, “Clone or real Loki?”

“Does it matter if I feel real?”

“Clone then.” You’re not disgusted, or in shock. Just glad to have your question answered. And ultimately, his clone is still a part of him. Still _him_ , just more magic than person.

You fall asleep to the foreign yet familiar fingers brushing your hair away from your forehead.

“Looks like you’re having fun with someone who isn’t me.”

Loki swaggers into the room, his hands in his pockets. You roll your eyes, tightening the hair tie around the clone’s raven hair. “Oh, don’t be so dramatic, we both know he’s still technically you.”

You swing your body around to face him. “Why don’t you wear your hair like this?” You gesture to the bun his clone is currently looking at through the window’s reflection. “It looks good.”

You didn’t expect to wake up from your nap cradled protectively in Loki’s—well, his clone’s—arms. Seeing as dusk was beginning to sweep over the city and Loki still wasn’t back, you decided to while your time with him. You knew Loki’s attention would be split too much if you engaged in more than endearing quips, so you settled for playing with the clone’s hair. So far, you’ve brushed it, braided it multiple times, and put it into a bun.

“Does it?” Loki sits at the edge of the mattress, cupping a hand behind your neck to pull you in for a kiss. He moves down to pepper kisses around your throat, and you melt into his touch like butter in a pan.

“Yeah,” you breathe, “you’re pretty handsy—handsome. I mean _handsome_.”

“I don’t think it suits me with this tunic on,” the clone interrupts from the window, causing you to pull away reluctantly from Loki. “Thoughts?”

You exhale as you raise your eyes to the ceiling, annoyance creeping up your neck. Loki brushes the inside of your wrist. You look at him, an impish grin on his face.

“Does he _really_ have to be here?” you sigh.

“Darling, you know it’s just me.”

“So why’d you interrupt us? Him? You—ugh, you know what I mean!”

Loki chuckles at your growing confusion and waves his hand. “There. Gone.”

You turn around, and sure enough, there is nothing but the large window overlooking the city skyline.

“Thank you.” You briefly admire the hues of sunset that paint the city in a warm glow. “Look at that view. Beautiful,” you comment absently. Turning your head back to Loki, you wrap your arms around his shoulders and give him the sultriest bedroom eyes you can muster. “Now, where were we?”

You lean forward to kiss him, only he responds by hoisting you up over his shoulder.

“Hey!”

He walks around the bed and to the farther end of the room, palming your ass all the while, and then sets you down in front of the window. Facing the horizon. Standing behind you, his breath tickling your neck, Loki slides down the strap of your bra ever so slowly.

Your breathing immediately hitches, your brain freezing up. “What are—Loki, what are you doing?”

One kiss, then two; his hands sensually glide over your stomach, tracing his fingers over your skin and making you shiver.

“Enjoying the view,” he says, voice low and deep. “Such a beautiful sunset, isn’t it?”

He eases your breasts out of the confines of your bra, and your feet shuffle away from the window, your back bumping into his chest. Loki stands his ground, unyielding—and he takes a step forward, pushing you closer to the window.

Your thoughts are frayed at the edges as he cups one breast in his palm, holding and squeezing until he lets go, the imprint of his hand blooming pinkish across your skin.

“Someone might see,” you whisper hoarsely.

“Look down at the street, love.”

Loki’s voice is silk and sin. He nibbles at your ear, his hand roving to the other breast. Your eyes flit down to the sparse crowds streaming along the sidewalk. “Do you think _they_ would think to look up this tower, to this very room, to find a couple in the throes of pleasure?”

His sinful hands smooth down over your waist, pushing your shorts along with your underwear to the floor and exposing your slick center to the coolness from the air conditioner. You whimper shakily.

“The other,” you gasp when his thick, long finger slides into your cunt without much friction, “the other high rise buildings.”

“Too caught up in their own lives. Self-centered creatures, humans.” He angles your head so it falls against his shoulder, giving him clear access to your neck. He sucks your skin into his mouth in time with the pump of his fingers.

Never in your wildest fantasies did you dream that Loki would fuck or finger you on a surface that wasn’t a bed. Loki was your boyfriend who held himself back—up until 12 hours ago.

Now he’s your boyfriend who slips in and out of you, right in front of a floor-length window, seemingly uncaring about the possibility of being seen.

You arch your back when he hits your G-spot, your hands flying to the side of your head to the press against the glass. The heat from your body fogs it up and blurs the lights that begin to illuminate the dimming city.

He pulls his fingers out of you when you start panting in time with each pump of his fingers, replacing it with his cock. You moan, eyes slipping closed, as your feet spread further apart.

Loki’s fingers dig into your hips, occasionally roaming north to scratch your breasts lightly. He’s grunting into your ear, softly, and each sound makes your floor muscles clench harder and harder around his thick shaft.

And without warning, he growls, muttering, “Your pussy—so _tight—_ ” and fucking _rams_ into you, each thrust purposeful and possessive and _powerful_. Your torso is pressed against the window now, mouth hanging open as he lifts your feet off the floor and pistons into you.

Sweat and mist condense on the glass, your face scrunching up in pleasure as you climb steadily to orgasm.

“Say my name,” he growls, clawing a hand into your ass and causing a fresh spasm of arousal to erupt in your core.

“Loki,” you rasp out obediently.

“Louder!”

“Loki—i! Ah, _shit,_ right there—”

He roughly shoves his finger between your folds, rubbing your clit so harshly you’re seeing stars behind your eyes that explode when you do with release not long after.

Loki pulls out of you rather unceremoniously, hooking an arm around your waist and taking huge strides until he sits at the bed and shoves you to the floor between his legs.

Oh, his fat _fucking_ cock.

“You know what to do, love.” He caresses your cheek and traces your jawline from chin to ear—and then he yanks your head towards his throbbing cock.

You eagerly open your mouth, taking in as much of his length into your mouth in one go, and your gag reflex almost kicks in. Loki strokes your hair, muttering affirmations, and soon you’re hollowing your cheeks, sucking and slurping, the most obscene sounds filling the room.

Choking on his cock is… it’s always been one of your deeper fantasies, you can admit that now, and to actually be experiencing it has your center slick with arousal once more. He hasn’t cum yet, and you’re not sure if you want it in your mouth or in your cunt.

You look up at Loki and feel a surge of pride. His face is contorted with pleasure, just as it was earlier today when you sucked him off; his eyes are shut tight, his lips parted and his teeth slightly bared. You fondle his balls, keeping your eyes on him, and Loki hisses, pushing you to take even more of his cock. Tears form at the corner of your eyes but you happily oblige. The head of his cock hits the back of your throat as you slacken your jaw and bob quickly on him.

He tightens around your hair, pushing you back, and Loki’s cum shoots out in thick, heavy pulses, splattering over your chest and face.

“Good girl,” he husks weakly, lust-ridden eyes drinking in the sight of you on your knees and coated in his cum. He swipes his thumb over your chin, collecting the evidence of his release on the side of his finger, and shoves his thumb past your lips and into your mouth.

You keep your eyes locked with his, swirling your tongue around the pad of his finger, his bitter seed sliding down your throat as you suck on his thumb.

_“Fuck,”_ he whispers, eyes blown dark with desire. “Bed. Now. I need to taste you.”

You rise with shaky knees and Loki practically pounces you, pinning you to the bed as he licks into your mouth as if he’s a man starved. He nips at your lips, and then he bites—you let out a wanton moan, and Loki spreads your legs apart and settles between them.

All your simple, short-circuited mind can focus on is the trail of fire he’s leaving with his lips. He presses open-mouthed, sloppy kisses over your chest, raking his teeth over your sensitive nipples. He kisses down the center of your stomach, each kiss wetter and wetter until he hovers over your swollen lips.

“Look at me,” he commands.

You’re struggling to keep your eyes open, but you manage. Loki gives you a dirty, devilish look, and then he dives into your folds, his tongue massaging your sensitive bundle of nerves.

Your head falls when you moan, eyes rolling back.

“Eyes on me!” Loki orders against your cunt, the vibration of his voice and lips making you whimper at the stimulation.

His nose presses firmly against your soft mound, his tongue pushing up against your heated walls, and oh, his _fucking eyes._ Intense, burning, full of passion and desire. You could probably cum just from the way he looks at you.

Your hips gyrate as he licks up and down your slit teasingly for a few seconds before dipping back into your wet cavern; his mouth travels north to latch onto your clit and suck harshly. And he repeats it—until you’re a whining, writhing mess, ass pressed into the mattress.

“Loki,” you gasp out, “Loki, more—”

“More?” He gives your cunt a loud, wet kiss. “On your knees, pet.”

You barely have to move since Loki’s flipping you over on the mattress himself, lifting your hips to his shoulders. Your knees bump against his hard back muscles and _oh fuck_ —his wicked tongue licks up sensitive spots you didn’t know you had.

You push up on your elbows, bucking against his face, acting purely on the carnal need to get to orgasm. Loki slaps your ass, kneads it; the mattress soaks up your muffled whimper.

“Suck,” he instructs into your pussy.

Your brow furrows, and you lift your head. Did you hear him right? “Suck wh—”

In front of you is him. Loki. His cock.

But he’s still feasting on your pussy, which means…

Loki pushes your body towards his clone without warning, and your lips crash against the wet slit of the cock in front of you. _His_ cock.

“You said you wanted more, did you not?” Loki thumb flicks against your clit. “This is more.”

The clone cradles your head in his hands, a slow and sexy smirk spreading over his lips, and guides your wanting mouth onto his waiting cock.

You’ve never been more turned on in your life.

The clone is Loki, your lust-filled mind says, so whatever you do to him, Loki will feel. As your boyfriend eats you out into oblivion, you intend to do the same. You swirl your tongue around his shaft, sucking sensually and humming, trying to push him closer and closer to orgasm.

Loki growls against you and he delivers one mind-numbing suction on your clit. He pulls out an orgasm from you just like that, and your lower limbs shake and convulse from the intensity of it.

You’re kneeling on the bed while you continue to suck him off, and Loki positions the head of his cock at your dripping slit.

“Good girl, sucking my cock like that.” Loki pulls your hair away from your face as you deepthroat him once more. “Your mouth is marvelous, taking in all of me like that. Your pussy”—he thrusts into you with a loud groan, and you’re hit with a vision of his eyes rolling back in pleasure—“is just as exquisite.”

All you can let out is a weak gurgle on his cock. He grinds into your pussy, grasping your hips tightly. “Ready, sweet?”

You pause to take a breath, entire body thrumming with pleasure, and gasp, “Yes, Loki, fucking—fuck me.”

He slides out of you and you wrap your lips around the head of the clone’s cock—and they bury their cocks down to the hilt, and your world shatters into fragments of ecstasy.

You’re bucking against both of them in wild abandon, feeling like you’ll explode with pleasure at any given moment; Loki, the real one, fondles your breasts and your clit as he thrusts into you, his clone tugging and stroking your hair, guiding your head.

You’ve lost track of how many tiny, almost preparatory orgasms you’ve had; your body is searing hot, delirious ecstasy coursing through your veins. You cum, and you cum again, and both Lokis speed up in their hard thrusts until the warm, hot seed coats the walls of your mouth and cunt.

The clone eases out of your mouth, whispering how good you are, and because you can barely keep your eyes open you don’t see when he shimmers away.

Loki kisses your shoulder gently; a loving gesture. “How was that, pet?” He pulls you onto your back.

“You should rail me like that more often.”

Loki laughs, kissing you on the lips. “Oh, trust me, love. There will be _plenty._ But I think we’ve defiled this Tower more than we should have.”

“Home?” you mumble, twisting to snuggle into his chest. “After like. Five minutes of this.”

He holds you like this, in sated serenity—until he whispers something dirty in your ear that makes you bolt up for the bathroom.

You can’t wait to feel the soreness between your legs tomorrow.

* * *

“You two be safe,” Tony calls from the Tower lobby. “And thanks for helping out on the mission, Reindeer Games.”

Loki shakes his head, muttering, so you step in. “Thanks for letting us stay for two nights. Really, that’s so kind of you.”

“Yeah, well, member perks.” He gives Loki a pointed look. “Don’t make me regret it.”

_“Yes,_ Stark,” Loki says, rolling his eyes.

Tony opens the cab door for the pair of you. “See you soon then.”

As the cab drives away to transport you to your apartment, Tony heads back into the Tower. He was only meant to send you off and head right back upstairs to his office—but he remembers the crack in Loki’s room. Yeah, he should definitely check that out. Make sure the bastard fixed it, or at least see how bad the damage is if he didn’t.

When the door opens and he steps inside, his face contorts at the sight. Cracks, _multiple of them_ , decorate the walls. And wh—his eyes snap to the bed. Is the _bedframe_ crumpled? But the metals he used, they’re—

There’s even a hairline crack on the window.

“Loki _fucking Laufeyson!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3  
> Connect with me on tumblr! www.bellesque.tumblr.com


End file.
